Rodeo
by Wren Matthews
Summary: Blair is a greaser who gets taken from her friends when her family movies to Tulsa. She doesn’t want to go, but has no choice. She misses her friends and feels alone, even though she won’t tell anyone. This is the story of how she Adapts. R
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rodeo  
  
Author: Wren Matthews  
  
Email: lilgreasergurl@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 and maybe R in later chapters  
  
Summary:Blair is a greaser who gets taken from her friends when her family movies to Tulsa. She doesn't want to go, but has no choice. She misses her friends and feels alone, even though she won't tell anyone. This is the story of how she Adapts.  
  
Author Note: Well this is in First person Of View. It's in Blair's view and will remain there, I think. The first part is one of her dreams, for the record. It's only the first two paragraphs though. This story is set in a A/U. In it both Johnny and Dally are alive. I'm saying that Dally pulled Johnny out fast enough that the beam only hit his legs. The beam only crushed one. The judge let Johnny off easy, ruling in self-defense. This story is about a year after the book. Well read on.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I couldn't help grin. The rodeo. It was exhilarating. I loved it: The feel of the animal beneath me; the kicking and bucking; struggling to stay on; the danger; and even the fall. Even though the fall wasn't the best part it was still a part of it. I had always loved watching the rodeo and had fell in love with being part of it when I was thirteen. I still loved it.  
  
I climbed onto the bull as my time approached. I grabbed hold of the loop of rope that served as a handhold. I nodded when asked if I was ready and the gate opened. I stuck as close to the bull as I could. Holding on tightly with both one arm and my legs. I threw my arm above my head and yelled. I felt awesome. I was almost thrown once and had to change my grip. I was finally thrown after almost two minutes. I rolled out of the way of the bull's feet and met his horns when he turned. I felt fire in my ribs where some had been cracked. I ran to the fence and jumped it, ignoring the pain in my legs, arms, ribs, and the cut on my cheek.  
  
"Hey kid wake up." A voice said cutting into my dream.  
  
"What?" I replied opening my eyes. Oh it was just mom I realized relived.  
  
"We're almost there sweetie," my mom said a little nicer.  
  
I nodded at her, not really paying attention. I didn't want to move away. I hadn't really liked Princeton or the other place we had lived, Mt. Carmel, but at least they were by friends. I had had the gang there.  
  
Mary was our baby sister. She always had been. She wasn't the youngest, but we babied her. She was fourteen and almost three months older than Stara and Krissie. Her mom was a real bitch. Her mom hit her too much, and she yelled and threatened. Mary was real pretty if you got past the starved, beaten puppy look. She was too thin for her own good. She had pretty red hair and dark blue eyes that were huge. She usually had a bruise somewhere or a cut. She was wary about everything except us. She was the one of us with the most of a conscious left. She didn't smoke or drink.  
  
Amanda was the tough one. She had dirty blonde hair and a long police record. It was almost as long as mine. She did drugs, smoked, and drunk, but was still cool. She liked cars almost as much as her twin brother. He hung out with us sometimes too. She stole them with him. Logan was her twin. He shoplifted, drunk, smoked, did drugs, and stole cars. They looked a lot alike. Both had sandy brown hair, even though Logan's was shorter than Amanda's, and green eyes. They were both tuff fighters and hated soc's. They'd be sixteen in five months.  
  
Krissie, 14, was the beautiful one. She had stunning good looks. She was funny too. Well not exactly funny, but she could make people smile real easy. She got by with a lot cause of that. She was my little sis and would be meeting us down there with my other sister. Kris had brown hair, gray- green eyes, and a cute smile. She looks like a model that's the size of a twelve year old. Most guys fall for her with out a second thought.  
  
Stara, 14, was my other little sister. She was Krissie's twin. She had the same brown hair, but she kept it shorter. Her eyes were the same too. She was cute, but not the stunner that Krissie was. She was more serious. She also loved cars and fixed them better than Amanda or Logan. She didn't drink too much but did smoke.  
  
Vikki, 16, was next. She was the joker of the group. She acted like a ten year old. She loved all cartoons. She told jokes all of the times, especially at the worst times. She was sweet though. Her hair was sandy brownish-blond, and her eyes were hazel colored. She drunk too much and smoked a lot, but was still cool. Even though she loved men. She loved them like I loved the rodeo.  
  
Last was me, Blair. My sisters, my mom's last name, and me were Blair. My real name was Nicole Blair, but I went by Blair. I was the unofficial leader. I had long black hair, slanted cat-like brown eyes and a killer glare. I loved the rodeo, street races, cars, and fights. I had the longest police record of all of us and the best vocabulary of cusses. I hated socs, and I tended to beat them up at every opportunity. I smoked, I drank, I swore, I spit, in short, as Logan put it, I acted like a guy. Only I was most definite female. I had a thin muscular body and knew how to intimated people. The bad part was I was only almost 17. I would turn 17 in three months.  
  
That was all of us. We got along pretty well. Sometimes Logan's friends would hang with us too. Our unofficial hang out was the under the over pass or at the fair grounds whenever there's a rodeo or where ever else the rodeo is. I was already missing the gang. Stara and Krissie would be driving down in a week, when school got out. I wasn't in school right now because I had been thrown in prison for a fighting. I had only served four of my six months and had gotten to miss a lot of school.  
  
My baby sister, Lisa, who was nine was also with us. She was a little brat who acted like a soc. I didn't like her at all, but still stood up for her. She was my little sister after all. She looked like mom. Both of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. Mom was some one who I just didn't get. She was smart, but had stayed with our dumb ass of a dad. He beat the hell out of us. She had finally left him. Now she was dragging us across the county to Oklahoma.  
  
I watched as we pulled into Tulsa. It was just a city. It reminded me of every other city I had spent time in. I didn't pay attention to the scenery. It didn't matter. We arrived at our house finally. It was small and the neighborhood reminded me of our old one. Only it didn't have our gang. There would be no Mary coming over to the house in the middle of the night when she couldn't take the beatings. No Amanda or Logan going to our house to crash after a fight. No Vikki hiding from the fuzz at our place. None of them would help us fix up the room we would be staying in. It pissed me off. They weren't here.  
  
I got out of the car and got my duffel bag out of the trunk of the car. Mom sighed and went to unlock the door of the house. I went in after her.  
  
"I'm sure you want to see your room," mom said leading me to our room. "Here it is."  
  
I nodded and went in. I shut the door before she could say anything else. The furniture was already here. There were the bunk beds and my bed. Stara and Krissie shared the bunk beds; my bed was the full sized one in the corner. The room wasn't big or too small. The furniture fit perfect. My bed was in the corner farthest from the windows. The bunk beds were across from my bed. A dresser and chest of drawers were on the sidewall at the opposite end of the beds, they were by the closet. A desk was in between my bed and the bunk bed's against the wall. The walls were black and the room was dark thanks to curtains and blinds that blocked out most of the light.  
  
I flipped the light switch and looked at the room a little closer. It would work. I noticed that the shelves were mostly built into the walls. There weren't many, but they would hold our stuff. I threw my duffel bag onto my bed and started to unpack. I got out the clothes that were in there. I pulled out three pairs of jeans, six tee's, four long sleeved shirts, 7 wife beaters, socks, underclothes, my jean jacket and my boots. I put my boots by my bed and started putting away my clothes. It didn't take long.  
  
I then took out the few books, notebooks, tapes, my photo album, my knifes, my guns, and a sword. I put them away too then went to the porch. I thought that I had seen a gas station on the way here. It was a DX. I needed some cigarettes. I went back inside and picked up some of my knifes. I pocketed my switch and my butterfly and walked into the living room. I then decided not to go get more yet. I had half a pack and besides I wanted to check out the neighborhood.  
  
"Hey mom I'm going out. I'll be back before dawn," I yelled leaving before she could answer.  
  
As I walked I saw some guys walk into the house next to ours. Most people would have said something. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. It was kinda weird not knowing anyone. I headed on down the road. It was getting dark. I cut through a field and eventually found a movie theater. I jumped the fence and went to find a seat. Some boys, the same ones I had just seen, were sitting in front of me talking loud and joking around. I tried to ignore them and watch the extremely stupid movie, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Shut up will ya?" I asked them.  
  
"Lookie here, the little kid thinks she can tell us what to do," The tough blonde one said. "What gives you the right babe?"  
  
"I got in didn't I? So shut the hell up and let me watch the fucking movie."  
  
"And what'll you give us?" asked the guy sitting next to him. This one looked like different. He had rusty sideburns and seemed drunk. As opposed to the other who looked dangerous.  
  
"I'll give ya a black eye if ya don't shut up."  
  
"Leave her alone Dal," said one of the little kids sitting next to them. He was young with dark hair and eyes. He reminded me of Mary.  
  
"Ya Dally. Maybe we should leave her alone. You never know what she could do to us," said the one with the rusty side burns and a Mickey shirt. He was obviously being sarcastic.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I didn't do what I wanted to and get into a fight. Well I didn't start it any way. I just glared at the two boys. The blonde one was named Dally? Well anyway he glared back meeting my eyes. I refused to blink and loose. Finally the dark haired, cute one elbowed him and they left. I left soon after, bored with the movie. I headed home and sat on the porch smoking a cigarette. I finally fell asleep out there after putting out my second cigarette.  
  
Hey, I'd love it if any readers review. I don't care what you say about the story, but I don't really like flames. Constructive criticism is a good thing though, so that would be great. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Rodeo  
  
Author: Wren Matthews  
  
Email: lilgreasergurl@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 and maybe R in later chapters  
  
Summary: Blair is a greaser who gets taken from her friends when her family movies to Tulsa. She doesn't want to go, but has no choice. She misses her friends and feels alone, even though she won't tell anyone. This is the story of how she Adapts.  
  
Author Note: Well the story's still in Blair's POV. It'll stay that way for now. This is the day after the first chapter. I just realized that I forgot a disclaimer for the first chapter so I'll put the disclaimer after this. Sorry bout that. Oh and the next part something that's in capitols are only yelling if it said she yelled or he yelled. Other wise it's just something said with force.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. Wish I did, but I don't. I do own Blair, her sisters, mom, and her gang. If you wanna use them ask. Please don't sue cause you won't get any money. All I got is a twenty and a stray cat that eats a lot.  
  
Thanks to DallysGirl4Life, Linda, Angie, CiCi, I luv Greasers, Trinity, Crimson, and Lynn1415 (hope you find a cure to the hic-ups). I'm glad you all liked it. I hope you like the next part too. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nothing improved the next day. All that changed was that I would be seeing my sisters soon. Well sooner than the day before. I missed them. Them and the gang. In a lot of ways I missed the gang more. I would see Stara and Krissie in less than a week. I might not ever see the gang again. I hated mom for a minute. It faded, but I was still pissed at her. I got out of bed and looked around my new room. It seemed so empty. There weren't enough posters on the walls, candles anywhere, or notebooks and paper scattered everywhere. I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I glanced at the clock I noticed that it was already 9:45 am. Mom had gone to work and Lisa was in her room doing .something.  
  
That was another thing that wasn't fair. Lisa got her own room. Granted none of us would want to share a room with her, but she was just given it. We were all supposed to share a room. Oh well, wasn't as if we'd actually be in it that much. Once Krissie and Stara got here we'd be out all night. I got some food and pushed all thoughts of the gang away from my head. I fixed my self some cereal. Quick and easy, sounds like some people I know. I sat down in the living room and started eating. I ate quickly as always. People say bad habits die-hard. Eating fast was one of mine. It was like I thought some one would take it away from me. I didn't know why I always ate fast; maybe it was too piss off my mom.  
  
When I was done, I threw my bowl and spoon into the sink. I went back into my room and changed out of yesterday's clothes. I pulled on a pair of slightly baggy jeans and then pulled a black tee over my wife beater. I got clean socks and my boots on before grabbing my leather jacket. I had to do something. I was already starting to feel restless and I hadn't even been here a day.  
  
"Hey Lisa," I yelled.  
  
"What?" She yelled back.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Good! You could always stay gone."  
  
"Sure. Maybe I should one day."  
  
I walked out after that. It was kind of annoying really, the way that Lisa tried to kick me out. She sounded so . childish. I left the porch and tried to find a place to buy cigarettes. I didn't even have half a pack. I only had two or three left. I pulled one out and lit it. I remembered a DX I had seen on the way here and decided to see if I could find it. I headed down the street and tried to remember which way we had come in.  
  
The walk was long enough to use up some of my energy. It wouldn't have been as long if I had found the right way there the first time. As it was I kept getting side tracked and finding wrong roads to go down. I tend to have a problem with back tracking too, so I had to go the long way. I had to force myself not to think of the gang. I could still remember their comments when I got us lost in Evansville. Amanda had been smug. Mary had worried, Krissie and Vikki had found it funny, and Stara had slept through it.  
  
I finally found it and I went inside. There was a crowd of girls hanging out there. I ignored them and bought a coke and some cigarettes. The kid at the register was unbelievable good looking. He reminded me a bit of Krissie. Not that they looked alike. They were just both good looking. I smiled at him when I went to pay.  
  
"Hey, I ain't seen ya around. Ya new here?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yea," I replied shortly. I wasn't sure what to think of him. He lived by me and I didn't know if he would be like the other two boys I'd met last night.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sodapop. You can call me Soda though," Soda said.  
  
"I'm Blair."  
  
I paid and left. The place was really busy. I was pretty sure the guy hadn't even noticed I had left. At least he was friendly. That's more than I can say about the others I had met. He still reminded me of Krissie. She was friendly like that too, unlike me or Stara. I didn't want to go home yet. It was pointless. Nothing was there for me. Lisa wouldn't notice, mom wasn't home, and the twins would still be gone a week.  
  
I found a lot instead of going home. It wasn't far from the house. Only a few blocks. I sunk to the ground and decided that I since I couldn't forget about the gang, maybe I should just remember. I lit another cigarette and let my self remember the first time I had ever met the other members of the gang. Amanda had been the first one I had met.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
I walked to the overpass. For once I was alone. Stara was busy riding her bike and Krissie was sleeping. Mom wasn't home yet, so I was allowed. She was at some stupid doctors appointment cause she was pregnant. According to mom it was dangerous to walk alone. I was too young; I would be allowed to do that when I was ten. But two years was way to long to wait. Besides what did mom know? It wasn't dangerous here. It was dangerous at home. Luckily dad wasn't home. He was even worse. If he were there we'd be hit for sure.  
  
I had just gotten there when I noticed a little girl was there. She was in OUR hideout. I didn't want her to be there. She looked lonely though, so I decided to go talk to here. When I got to the top I noticed that she was almost crying.  
  
"Hi," I said quietly.  
  
"What do you want?" she almost yelled at me. I noticed her bruise then. She had a real bad black eye. It was almost as bad as the one dad had given Krissie.  
  
"Nothing cept to know why your in my hide out."  
  
"I'm here cause I am. Who's gonna stop me? You?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
I swung a punch at her then. She jumped at me and we rolled to the bottom of the slanted part of the underside of the overpass. We hit, scratched, bit, and pulled at each other's hair. We both seemed to know HOW to fight, but neither had ever had to actually fight. I finally pinned her and punched her once for good measure. She was panting and I was too. I got off of her, sure that I had won.  
  
"You fight good," She said.  
  
"You too," I said  
  
"I'm Amanda."  
  
"I'm Nicole, but I don't like my name."  
  
"You got a nickname?"  
  
"No. My twin sisters call me sis, but that don't count."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"What's YOURS?"  
  
"Salvador. Now will ya tell me?"  
  
"Sure. It's Blair."  
  
"How bout I call you that?"  
  
"Okay. You have a good punch for a little kid."  
  
"Hey! I'm 7!"  
  
"Well I'm older. I'm 8!"  
  
"Well, any way ya wanna go to my house?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
We both sat in silence for a few minutes before getting up. I followed her back to her house. I learned that her mom didn't care if we smoked or not when I asked for a cigarette and was given one. I also met her brother, Logan.  
~End flash back~  
  
I got in the most trouble I had ever gotten into when I got back home. Mom hadn't hit me, but she sure did yell. Then she told dad and I got beat. I got another black eye, a bloody nose, a bruised chin, and I had bruised some ribs. At least I thought they were bruised, they may have been broken. It was worth it though. After that I introduced Stara and Krissie and the gang started. It grew to include Vikki when Stara met her at school and brought her home. I brought in Mary. I had seen her at our hang out and had started talking to her. She was also beaten at home, but unlike us she actually stayed there. We were almost never home.  
  
I put out my cigarette and got up. I didn't know what time it was, but I might as well go back. I headed toward the house. I hoped that mom wasn't there. Even if she was it didn't really matter. I wasn't playing twenty questions. I went inside. Sure enough mom was home. I glanced at the clock. It was already almost five. Wow, time sure does fly when you're all alone. I headed to my room. I got out a book that I had been reading and started to read. I had only read about two chapters before my stomach demanded food. I got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
I heard my mom talking quietly on the phone. I ignored her and made myself a sandwich. I took it back to my room along with a coke and sat at the desk eating it. When I was done I went back to my book. I read until I couldn't keep my eyes open and then laid down and turned out the lights.  
  
Then next few days went the same way. It had been Monday when we arrived in Tulsa and by Friday I was totally bored. I was smoking more than usual, almost a pack a day, and reading a lot more too. Don't get me wrong I've always loved to read, but I didn't usually go through a book a day. That whole week I usually would buy some cigarettes, walk around and then either find some where to read or just go back home. I was finally catching up on my sleep.  
  
I never knew how much the gang meant to me. That whole week I had to fight not to think of them. I knew there was a rodeo here, but I didn't have a horse, bull, or sponsor. I did go to see a few. I hadn't met too many people. I wasn't a people person. I knew that today would be the same. Even though it was a Friday and the last day of school for the twins, it felt the same. I was up earlier than usual today. It was only six. Mom would be getting ready to go.  
  
I went and took a quick shower. I pulled on a pair of dirty over alls over a wife beater. My hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and I was wearing my boots. It was hot outside, but I still pulled on my leather jacket and put my blades into my pockets. Mom looked at me funny when I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning honey. Why you up so early?" she asked.  
  
I shrugged. I guess she understood that I wasn't going to talk to her right now. She sighed and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Bye sweetie," mom said walking out the door. I waited until I knew she had taken off to leave.  
  
When I got outside I noticed that an older guy was chasing Soda outside. He waved at me before jumping into the truck. Another boy, the one from the movies, was in the back. He looked at me funny so I glared at him. I didn't need cigarettes for once so I decided to skip that part. I had some money, so I went to the store and bought a donut.  
  
I ate it as I walked around. I was trying to think of what it would be like with just Stara, Krissie, and me. I just couldn't imagine it. I wound up back at the lot. This place seemed like a good enough place to sit and think about the past. I had already done it once. I thought back to when I had introduced Mary to everyone.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Hey guys," I said smiling.  
  
"Hey," came the chorus of replies.  
  
I was finally allowed out alone. I was ten now. Mom had let me walk to Amanda's with out a problem. Then again that could have been cause the twins were already there and cause the baby, Lisa, was crying. I looked back at Mary. She was going to be the newest member of our little gang. She just didn't know it yet. Neither did they for that matter.  
  
"Who you got there?" asked Ace, one of Logan's older friends.  
  
"Oh her?" I asked stepping aside from Mary.  
  
"What's she?" asked Vikki.  
  
"This is Mary and she like the rest of us is a lil ol' inicent greaser bitch."  
  
"I KNOW you didn't just call me a bitch," said Logan with a grin.  
  
"Nah. I called him a bitch," I said pointing at Ace.  
  
"Hey!" Ace yelled.  
  
"It's true," I replied.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why's she here? Where'd ya meet her?" Amanda asked.  
  
"She's here cause she's gonna be one of us and I met her when I was in the reformatory those three weeks," I said grinning as I thought of the charges that had got me put in there. I t was all cause I had helped rob a gas station. It had been my first offence, so I had gotten off real easy.  
  
"She was in the cooler?"  
  
"Nah. She was just there cause her mom was there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After that things went fine. We all went up to the DX and got some cokes and candy. Of course none of us had any money, so we "borrowed" them.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
I grinned. God I missed them. They were my family. They were always there for me. I loved them. My family, aside from the Twins, wasn't worth jack shit to me. All I could ever remember about them was fighting. That's it. We never got along. We were always fighting. Not the arguing that Stara, Krissie, and I did. It was real fights. I looked at my watch. It was noon. I had been here remembering for a while.  
  
I got up slowly and headed home. As I was walking some kids in a blue mustang pulled up beside me. I almost grinned. Socs. Just who I wanted to see. This would be fun.  
  
"Hey baby," said one of them leaning out the window.  
  
I ignored them and kept walking. The car stopped and three socs got out. I felt adrenaline race through my body as it prepared for a fight. I stopped and turned to face them, my face blank.  
  
"Yes?" I asked quietly. "You wanted to talk? Or did you just relize that you're the biggest bitches in town?"  
  
"Why you." one of them said charging at me.  
  
I sidestepped and let him run past me. I turned my attention to the other two. One threw a messy punch that I easily dodged. I punched him and then kicked his buddy in the balls before spinning to the other one. He punched me and landed a good one on my cheek. It was a good punch, but I hardly felt it. I swiped his legs out from under him and kicked his face once.  
  
I had messed up though. I had broken one of the cardinal rules of fighting and turned my back on the enemy. I cussed at my self silently when one of the other two socs picked me up from behind. He had a hold of my neck. I knew enough to hurry and get out. I kicked back hard and bit his arm when he slackened his grip. I easily landed a punch on his jaw and then kicked his stomach. I then kicked his forehead and managed to knock him off. I glared at his friend for a minute until the friend started to help the other two into the car. I turned then, glad that I could fight. I would hate to think of what would have happen if I hadn't been able to.  
  
Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Tulsa's not as bad as I originally though. I walked home quickly. My neck hurt, was probably bruised. My cheek hurt too. It was just now starting to though. When I got home I went straight to the kitchen for some ice. I got it and then went to my room. There was a mirror above the dresser. I looked my injuries over. They weren't much. I just had a bruised cheek and neck. That was nothing compared to them. I smiled at my self and then laid down with ice on my cheek out and neek. I then finished up my seventh book so far. Thank good Krissie and Stara would be here soon. I was finial not restless. I felt normal. Well as normal as I ever get.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that's it for Chapter two. I'd love it if any readers review. I don't care what you say about the story, but I don't really like flames. Constructive criticism is a good thing though, so that would be great. Even just saying what you think of it, even if you don't like it. 


End file.
